


VID: My boy builds coffins

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My boy builds coffins for better or worse. Some say it's a blessing, some say it's a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: My boy builds coffins

**Details:** Supernatural | 2.36 | "My boy builds coffins" by Florence + the Machine | Spoilers to 5x10 | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/85678.html)  
**Download:** 31mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?q5qa3k5m2ik0e2s)

Password: coffins

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make. When I first heard this song I thought the lyrics were 'My brother builds coffins' instead of 'My boy' and got all excited thinking how appropriate the song was. Then I looked up the actual words, realised my mistake and made the vid anyway. Not that I think it makes much difference.
> 
> Although I do think that vidding to Florence + the Machine seems to be the latest thing to do in the world of vidding. So here's to keeping up with the cool kids.
> 
> And thank you to mresundance for the beta :)


End file.
